This is me
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Sari Sumdac decides she's sure of who she is....with Bumblebee's help. Don't ask why I came up with this, read the author's notes and get away if you don't like Sari. I've never written a story like this before but I'm not sure that I want reviews on it.


This is me

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated or the song "This is me".

Author's note: I was listening to the Camp Rock soundtrack with my sister when I got this idea. Please do not ask. I just thought the song would fit Sari for some reason. (shrugs) Plus it's sort of randomness but not funny or anything. I get the weirdest ideas from the weirdest places, don't I?

A few minutes ago, she had been like any other kid who was reuniting with their now found parent. Now she felt like a freak but would not say that for fear her "friends" would think it was true. She was running off, hearing Bumblebee said "I've always wanted someone like you around. You're an awesome person, half of something or not. Who else could have shown us stuff about Earth? It wouldn't be the same if we hadn't met you."

Sari kept running, and a few hours later came to a stop outside the city and sat down by the road. Was she really all those things Bumblebee had said? Good things? Well, he never lied to her before......well why should she believe him? She didn't get it. Why would anyone say that if it weren't true? The Autobots had been her only friends and able to understand human things once she explained them. No one else could have done it the same way, right?

Sari thought for a minute. She wasn't a freak....she was a sentient life form. The Autobots would want to protect her. Who cared that that Powell jerk had told her she didn't exist? Who cared what other people thought? That was their problem, right? She wasn't so sure what she was thinking but Sari Sumdac wasn't going to hide the fact that she wanted to be a nice kid all over again like she had been with the Autobots....but would they be able to find her?

She started singing a song she had heard on the radio, not caring if anyone had heard her.

**I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face **

**So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say **

**but I've had this dream, bright inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know**

**To let you know**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be this is me**

Sari started remembering the time she had been captured by Meltdown, the time she was left alone in the base when the Constructicons had tried to steal oil and some other things, like the time Ratchet had told her that the Autobots had tried to leave Earth becasue they didn't want the destruction of the human race to be thier responsiblity; she had been scared,and confused, all of those times, especially when she had found out from that jerk Powell that she didn't exist. She, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had been in the dark reguarding that. Sari, however was not as confused anymore as she continued singing.

**Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?**

**To dream about a life where you're the shining star **

**Even though it seems like it's too far away **

**I have to believe in myself, it's the only way **

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be **

**This is me**

"Sari, you're all right!" Bumblebee called out as he drove up to her.

"Huh?"

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I got to find you**

**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me**

"What are you singing for?" she asked.

"I don't know; I heard you singing and well I think it's great." he replied. They both continued.

**I need to find you, I've got to find you**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be this is me**

**You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me**

**(This is me)**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing**

**Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

"Sari, I-well I think you should still be my friend."

"Really Bumblebee?" she asked. "You don't think I'm some kind of freak?"

"No, I think you shouldn't let other people's bad opinions/comments get to you. Prowl told me to tell you that." he muttered under his breath.

Sari sighed. "Well, I guess not everything's going to be different, but I am not ever singing again."

The two were soon back at the base, with Sari listening to the story of what she was physically made from according to her "dad".....

Author's note: A couple of weeks (or was it months) ago, I started picturing the Transformers Animated characters singing Camp Rock songs. I don't know why I did, but I couldnt' find any vids of that on YouTube because those people don't seem to have time for that, so I wrote this and you do not have to enjoy it. If you hate Sari, why did you read this? If the answer is just ot get cussing out of your system, forget it.


End file.
